


Sen i Duszenie Współlokatora Poduszką

by Serathe



Series: Dwie Kawy Jedna Czarna Jedna z Cukrem Proszę [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For Science!, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serathe/pseuds/Serathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock postanawia przeprowadzić pewnego rodzaju studium snu. John rozważa uduszenie go poduszką.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sen i Duszenie Współlokatora Poduszką

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/gifts).
  * A translation of [To Sleep, Perchance to Smother Your Flatmate with a Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346797) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



 - Nie będziesz ze mną spał.

 - Czemu nie? Chęć przetestowania hipotezy jest całkowicie uzasadniona, a ty i tak już ze mną mieszkasz.

 - NIE BĘDZIESZ. Ze mną. Spał.

 - Ale John... - marudzi Sherlock, drepcząc za nim po kuchni jak nieszczęśliwy niemowlak w za drogim czerwonym szlafroku. John ma chęć go kopnąć. Bardzo znajomy odruch. - Istnieje wiele teorii,  że towarzystwo w łóżku poprawia jakość snu. Naprawdę nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań dzielenia ze mną łóżka przez ustaloną ilość czasu, w celu przeprowadzenia pewnego rodzaju studium snu. To byłyby niesamowicie przydatne informacje w kwestii sprawy.

Sprawa, do której się odnosi, jest bardziej niż odrobinę śmieszna i nie stanowi absolutnie żadnego powodu, dla którego John pozwoliłby Sherlockowi wleźć do swojego łóżka.

Otóż, pewna kobieta z Brentford znalazła swojego męża martwego w gościnnej sypialni. Spali osobno z uwagi na jego okropne chrapanie i według niej właśnie owo spanie osobno było dla niego tak szkodliwe, że nic dziwnego, iż padł trupem. Sherlock bez problemu, w mniej niż dwie godziny wydedukował, że ów człowiek został jednak zamordowany przez sąsiada, który był zirytowany faktem, że rzeczony ciągle parkował swój samochód przed jego domem. Wkradł się więc przez okno i udusił go poduszką. Jednakowoż dziwaczna teoria kobiety najwyraźniej obudziła w Sherlocku ciekawość i, mimo że dowiódł jej nieprawidłowości, zagłębił się w kilku artykułach i dwóch książkach na temat cyklu snu i najwyraźniej właśnie miał zamiar osobiście zebrać dowody empiryczne.

 - Samo to, że ty nie widzisz przeciwwskazań wystarczy. Jeśli istnieją już jakieś badania, to czemu po prostu z nich nie skorzystasz?

Sherlock wygląda na tak oburzonego tymi słowami, jakby John właśnie zaproponował mu rytualne zarżnięcie całego koszyka króliczątek. John sądzi z kolei, że dla człowieka nauki pokroju Sherlocka przyjęcie prawdziwości wyników testów przeprowadzonych przez kogoś innego wychodzi na to samo. I dręczy go podejrzenie, że Sherlock nie oburzyłby się nawet odrobinę na faktyczne zarzynanie króliczątek.

 - Jaki ty możesz mieć argument przeciwko dzieleniu ze mną łóżka przez krótki okres? Martwisz się, że ludzie będą gadać? Ściany mojej sypialni nie są ze szkła, John. Londyn nas nie zobaczy, nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

 - Ludzie już gadają, to nie jest żaden problem - odpowiada John szorstko, zamaszyście wycierając ścierką blat kuchenny. Rzadko jest na tyle pusty, żeby porządnie go wyczyścić, więc doktor postanawia nie marnować okazji.

 - Boisz się, że coś faktycznie może się wydarzyć? Fascynujące.

 - Wcale się... Sherlock. Nie. Po prostu czuję, że poświęciłem już wystarczająco dużo prywatności mieszkając z tobą. Czy mogę zatrzymać moje kilka godzin prywatności każdej nocy, bardzo proszę?

Twarz Sherlocka marszczy się w wyrazie dezaprobaty, kiedy odwraca się nabzdyczony, dramatycznie powiewając szlafrokiem. John jest przekonany, że to jedyny powód, dla którego cholernik je nosi. Dodają teatralnego elementu jego humorom.

 - Tylko na tydzień lub dwa - mówi Sherlock kilka godzin później, gdy siedzą w taksówce, wezwani przez Lestrade'a na miejsce świeżej zbrodni. - Najwyżej czternaście dni.

\- Nie - odpowiada John.

 - Ustalimy stałą liczbę godzin snu każdej nocy, na przykład najpopularniejsze osiem i zobaczymy, czy dzielenie łóżka z drugą osobą robi jakąś różnicę naszym cyklom snu - mówi Sherlock, gdy obaj pochylają się nad bezgłowymi zwłokami, które, sądząc po niecodziennym ubiorze, należały zapewne do postarzałego cyrkowego klauna.

 - Nie - odpowiada John.

 - Jestem pewny, że to naturalne, w końcu spanie w towarzystwie kogoś innego oznacza, że aż dwa osobniki mogą wyczuć potencjalnego drapieżnika, przez co każdy z nich może podświadomie czuć się bezpieczniej i spać mocniej - mówi Sherlock, kiedy krążą wokół wyludnionego cyrkowego obozowiska, a Johna swędzi nos od zapachu trocin i starej waty cukrowej.

 - Nie - odpowiada John.

 - Przypuszczam, że chodzenie spać codziennie o północy i wstawanie o ósmej byłoby w porządku i łatwe do zrealizowania, biorąc pod uwagę twój grafik w pracy - mówi Sherlock, kiedy kryją się za jaskrawożółtym kontenerem, a bardzo zły podstarzały akrobata wymachuje bronią mniej-więcej w stronę Lestrade'a.

 - Na litość boską - odpowiada John.

 - Jeśli hipoteza zostanie potwierdzona, ty też na tym skorzystasz. - Sherlock podejmuje ostatnią próbę tego wieczoru, podczas gdy John zdrapuje z butów czerwoną farbę nad starą gazetą. - Będziesz bardziej wypoczęty. To poprawiłoby twoją koncentrację.

 - Och, nawet nie próbuj udawać, że robisz to dla mnie, jak jakiś życzliwy dobroczyńca - odpowiada John, zgrzytając zębami i drapiąc śrubokrętem po podeszwie, czując przy tym, że jego determinacja opada jak te skrawki farby ze znoszonej gumy. Denerwuje go fakt, że Sherlock potrafi najwyraźniej przekonać go do wszystkiego, po prostu będąc upierdliwym marudą.

 - To w _celach naukowych_ , John - zaznacza Sherlock, jakby to było jedyne potrzebne uzasadnienie. John odkłada but i śrubokręt, czując się jak naiwny idiota.

 - Dobra. Twoja sypialnia, nie moja, czternaście nocy, dzieje się coś dziwnego i ja wychodzę.

 - Jak dziwnego?

 - Po prostu _dziwnego_ , Sherlock.

Sherlock już dalej nie naciska, siedzi po prostu w fotelu i wygląda na niewiarygodnie z siebie zadowolonego. John ma nadzieję, że zdoła powstrzymać się od uduszenia go poduszką przed zakończeniem eksperymentu.

**Noc 1**

Pierwsza noc jest tak niesamowicie zwyczajna, że John czuje się głupio, iż tak ostro się wcześniej sprzeciwiał. Szczerze mówiąc, właściwie nie jest pewny, czego oczekiwał. Wyczerpany unikaniem po południu morderczego akrobaty, spał jak suseł i przyjmuje, że Sherlock tak samo - a na pewno spał niepokojąco spokojnie, kiedy John się obudził, w odpowiedniej odległości pościeli i miejsca na materacu między nimi. Wychodząc z łazienki po goleniu widzi go jednak rozbudzonego i w pozycji siedzącej, z pogniecioną kołdrą między kościstymi stopami, gryzmolącego zacięcie w swoim notesie. Decyduje się jednak nie pytać, czy wnioski z tej pierwszej nocy były szczególnie satysfakcjonujące.

**Noc 2**

Drugiej nocy John dowiaduje się, że Sherlock gada przez sen. Zostaje wyrwany ze snu przez kilka wymamrotanych sylab, które szybko urastają do, jak się okazuje, nieco nieskładnego monologu o herbacie. John słucha z zafascynowaniem, odrobinę tylko zirytowany, że Sherlock najwyraźniej nie zamyka się nawet śpiąc.

John dowiaduje się także, że Sherlock preferuje spanie w pozycji "na rozgwiazdę" i zostaje więcej niż raz pchnięty przez długie odnóża pełzające po materacu. Sherlock albo faktycznie się nie budzi, kiedy John bezceremonialnie przepycha go z powrotem, albo udaje. Tak czy siak, John dochodzi do wniosku, że ma wszelkie prawo być niezwykle zirytowany i rozważa uduszenie Sherlocka poduszką.

**Noc 3**

Trzeciej nocy John dowiaduje się, że Sherlock nie tylko gada przez sen, ale też odpowiada na pytania. To prawdopodobnie jedna z bardziej zajmujących i zabawnych nocy w jego życiu. Jest tak niesamowicie rozbawiony, że nie przejmuje się nawet wtedy, gdy ręka Sherlocka przypadkowo paca go w twarz.

**Noc 7**

John nie może uwierzyć, że śpi z Sherlockiem już cały pieprzony tydzień.

Musi też niechętnie przyznać, że od kilku nocy śpi jak niemowlak. Sherlock wreszcie przyzwyczaił się do dzielenia łóżka i dużo rzadziej wymachuje odnóżami jak rozgwiazda w ataku padaczki. Nadal każdej nocy opowiada niezwykle ciekawe historie, ale John przesypia je bez żadnego problemu.

Sherlock pyta go, czy czuje się wypoczęty, a on stwierdza, że owszem, tak, czuje się (co prowadzi do jeszcze zaciętszego gryzmolenia w notesie w _celach naukowych_ ). I podejrzewa, że Sherlock też - co jest fascynujące, bo ani razu nie widział, jak ten facet przesypia prozaiczne osiem godzin nocnych, nie mówiąc już o siedmiu nocach z rzędu. Chciałby rzec, że odpowiedni wypoczynek wpłynął jakoś na Sherlocka, ale - szczerze mówiąc - nie widzi różnicy.

Z pozytywów, Sherlock nie ma już prawa twierdzić, że regularny sen przytępia mu mózg. Jeśli John zdoła jeszcze przekonać go do tego samego w kwestii jedzenia jak normalny człowiek, może nawet uzna ten cały eksperyment za wielki sukces.

**Noc 9**

Tej nocy John ma wyjątkowo surrealistyczny sen, w którym Sherlock jest robalem-kosmitą zakamuflowanym jako niecodziennie przystojny Londyńczyk, który zaraził go jakimś pasożytem powoli zżerającym go od środka, i spędza kolejne kilka godzin leżąc rozbudzony i paranoiczny obok Sherlocka, który mamrocze bezsensownie przez sen o tym, jak ogrodnik ukradł wiadro nalewki i żeby nie mówić pokojówce.

**Noc 11**

Kiedy John pada na łóżko, podciąga kołdrę pod brodę i mości się wygodnie, Sherlock wciąż siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i uderza w klawisze laptopa. Jest prawie dwunasta - John wie, że z wybiciem północy Sherlock na pewno odłoży laptop i pójdzie spać. Jego poświęcenie swojemu eksperymentowi jest wręcz godne podziwu, zwłaszcza że musi zapewne walczyć z powracającym naturalnym impulsem, by kontynuować pracę nocą.

 - Łapiesz teraz o wiele więcej snu niż zwykle. Gotowy przyznać, że twoje ciało korzysta na tym jak u normalnej osoby? - pyta John, wtulając się w poduszkę.

 - Wcale nie - odpowiada nieobecnie Sherlock, a w oczach odbijają mu się słowa z ekranu.

 - Musi. Każdej nocy śpisz jak dziecko.

 - Owszem. Z powodu eksperymentu, a nie faktycznej potrzeby.

 - Jasne. Znaczy, moment... - John opiera się na łokciu. - Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że _zmuszasz_ się do snu, żeby uzyskać parametry przyjęte dla eksperymentu? Mimo że nie jesteś _naprawdę_ zmęczony?

 - Tak - odpowiada powoli Sherlock, jakby przemawiał do umysłowo upośledzonego czterolatka.

 - To fizycznie niemożliwe.

Sherlock wyłącza laptop kilkoma szybkimi pacnięciami w touchpad i patrzy na Johna, podczas gdy ekran gaśnie.

 - Kontroluję swoje ciało. Chcę, żeby rezultaty tego eksperymentu były jak najdokładniejsze, więc zmuszam się do spania osiem godzin, jak zostało ustalone.

John wpatruje się przez chwilę w tę wysoką i chudą figurę w podkoszulku z jakiegoś powodu wywróconym na lewą stronę.

 - Nienawidzę cię - stwierdza beznamiętnie, odwraca się i usiłuje zapaść w sen.

Zajmuje mu to nieco więcej niż godzinę, podczas gdy Sherlock wyłącza się w ciągu dziesięciu minut. John rozważa uduszenie Sherlocka poduszką, ale wreszcie odpływa, kiedy Sherlock opowiada przez sen szokująco składną historię o krowie na Trafalgar Square.

**Noc 12**

 - Przypomnij mi, jak długo to ma trwać?

 - Minimum czternaście nocy. Więcej, jeśli wynik nie będzie wystarczająco jasny.

 - A wygląda na to, że będzie?

 - Zapytaj mnie znowu za dwie noce.

**Noc 13**

Sherlock śni. Do Johna dociera to dopiero wówczas, gdy ten najwyraźniej doświadcza prawdziwego koszmaru, a jego gadanie przez sen przechodzi z zabawnego i dziwnie uroczego w coś, co szarpie Johna za serce, kiedy słyszy jak Sherlock całkiem nieoczekiwanie woła matkę, a potem Mycrofta, w sposób, który sugeruje, że przeżywa jakieś wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. Sherlock mamrocze i jęczy cicho, wołając kogoś przez sen, a John przysłuchuje się temu przez chwilę z rosnącą desperacją, zastanawiając cię, czy nie powinien go obudzić. Uświadamia jednak sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, co miałby mu powiedzieć, ani co zrobiłby potem, więc w końcu wyślizguje się z łóżka i siedzi na brzegu brodzika w łazience, aż odgłosy z sypialni milkną, a sny najwyraźniej się kończą. Nie wspomina o tym rano, a Sherlock nie zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. John zastanawia się, czy najgenialniejszy umysł Londynu pamięta swoje sny i jak często Sherlock wołał tak jako dziecko, czekając w ciemności na kogoś, kto nie przychodził.

**Noc 14**

Rankiem po czternastej nocy Sherlock siedzi na łóżku otoczony dziesiątkami papierów, z laptopem przy boku. Ma sterty ręcznych notatek, grafów i skomplikowanie wyglądający diagram kręcący się wokół własnej osi na ekranie. John podnosi jedną z kartek i usiłuje zinterpretować czerwono-czarny graf, ale nie daje rady i nie ma pojęcia, jakim sposobem Sherlockowi udaje się przełożyć doświadczenie wyspania się na dane numeryczne.

 - Wyszło po twojemu?

 - Hmm. John, powiedziałbyś, że poprawiła ci się jakość snu?

 - Nie jestem pewny. Śpię nieźle niezależnie od okoliczności. Żołnierskie przyzwyczajenie. Jeśli muszę, mogę nawet spać na stojąco.

Sherlock marszczy brwi, patrząc na papiery i bawiąc się piórem, przy okazji plamiąc prześcieradło tuszem, i John już wie, co zaraz usłyszy.

 - Rezultaty są nieprzekonujące. Proponuję przedłużyć eksperyment do miesiąca. Więcej danych powinno pomóc.

 - Nie ma sprawy - odpowiada John.

**Noc 16**

Głęboko śpiąc po wyjątkowo okropnym dniu na chirurgii John przypadkowo kopie przez sen Sherlocka, który budzi go niedelikatnym potrząsaniem i informuje o tym fakcie, a potem z powrotem zapada w sen. John leży bezsennie przez kolejne trzy godziny, wrząc z oburzenia i rozważając uduszenie Sherlocka poduszką.

**Noc 17**

John budzi się około siódmej trzydzieści i nakrywa Sherlocka na filmowaniu go. _Nie wiedziałem, że mamy kamerę_ , brzmi jego pierwsza myśl. A potem startuje mu rozsądek i podrywa się, owinięty kołdrą, jak biedna, znieważona dziewica.

 - Co ty do cholery robisz?

 - Zbieram materiał filmowy. Do moich badań.

 - Znaczy filmowanie mnie, kiedy śpię, wcale nie jest dziwne?

 - Zgodziłeś się uczestniczyć.

 - Zgodziłem się spać w tym samym łóżku co ty. Jak dla mnie to wystarczające poświęcenie.

Sherlock nie odpowiada i z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu nie przestaje też filmować.

 - Przestań kręcić, Sherlock. _Obudziłem się._ Boże święty, wcześniej też mnie nagrywałeś?

 - Tak - odpowiada po prostu Sherlock, wyłączając kamerę. Jest malutka, mieści się w jego dłoni jakby była specjalnie po to zaprojektowana - kształtna, cyfrowa i bez wątpienia zawierająca godziny nagrań Johna śliniącego się w poduszkę.

 - Nie... Nie rób tego więcej, proszę. Mówię serio, to dziwne. Zapisuj co chcesz, ale nie filmuj mnie bez pozwolenia - odzywa się cicho John, wpatrując się w kamerę.

 - Mogę zatrzymać to, co już nagrałem?

 - Jeśli zobaczę to gdzieś w Internecie, to ci przykopię.

 - Zgoda.

**Noc 20**

Dwudziesta noc zrobi z wyników Sherlockowego eksperymentu jesień średniowiecza. John jest tego bardziej niż świadom, wtulając się ze złością w poduszkę i słuchając wizytującej Londyn jesiennej burzy, z deszczem walącym w okna i dach, i łupiącymi rytmicznie piorunami. Błyskawica rozświetla pokój i John jest w stanie doliczyć ledwie do trzech, zanim kolejny grzmot niesie się echem po Baker Street. Gdzieś niedaleko pies szczeka w odpowiedzi, dopasowując się do rytmu.

 - To niedorzeczne - narzeka Sherlock, krzyżując ręce na kołdrze.

 - Co zrobić, wina pogody - stwierdza John. - Twoja niesamowita samokontrola nie pozwala ci przespać małej burzy?

 - Zamknij się - mamrocze Sherlock, skopując prześcieradło i drapiąc się po nosie. - Ty też jakoś nie śpisz.

 - Zwykle przesypiam burze całkiem gładko, ale nie takie tańczące po moim dachu - wyjaśnia John, wpatrując się we wzory na białym suficie, które z pewnością są jedynie wytworem jego pozbawionego snu mózgu.

Sherlock milczy przez dwa kolejne grzmoty, nie przestając trzeć nosa. John co chwilę zapada w płytki sen i budzi się przez jasne rozbłyski pod powiekami.

 - Będę musiał zrezygnować z rozważania tej nocy w kategoriach odpoczynku - odzywa się Sherlock tuż obok. John prawie słyszy myśli pędzące za tymi słowami i wie, że Sherlock przemawia nie tyle do niego, co po prostu żeby się skupić. - Ale ta noc nadal pozostanie ważna dla moich ostatecznych wniosków. Bezsenność jest milsza, kiedy ma się towarzystwo.

John odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Sherlock zdołał złączyć palce pod brodą nawet w tej pozycji, leżąc płasko na łóżku. John widzi jego kanciasty profil w półmroku,  ostro rysujący się w jasnoniebieskim świetle kolejnej błyskawicy. Otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerywa mu wyjątkowo nagły i nieuprzejmy grzmot.

 - Nigdy nie miałeś kogoś w łóżku podczas burzy? - pyta wreszcie, kiedy przestaje mu dzwonić w uszach, mimo że już zna odpowiedź.

 - Nie - stwierdza przewidywalnie Sherlock.

Za to następne pytanie John już od dawna bardzo chciał zadać, nieznośnie wręcz ciekawy odpowiedzi na coś, o czym ukradkiem rozmyślał właściwie odkąd Sherlocka poznał.

 - Nigdy nie miałeś kogoś w łóżku w ogóle, czy...?

 - Nie. - Sherlock powtarza odpowiedź tak łatwo, jakby właśnie został zapytany, czy lubi marchewkę.

John przewraca się na bok i podpiera na łokciu, pozwalając burzy na refren, zanim podejmuje temat.

 - Czy w takim razie byłeś kiedyś w czyimkolwiek łóżku?

Sherlock patrzy na niego oczami jasnymi nawet w ciemnej szarości sypialni.

 - To bardzo dyplomatyczny sposób pytania o moje seksualne doświadczenie, John.

 John chichocze, naciągając kołdrę na ramiona. Wiatr uderza w ściany mieszkania przy 221B i jakoś przeciska się do środka, wygrywając ze starą cegłą.

 - Dobra, kawa na ławę. Jesteś prawiczkiem?

Kącik ust Shelocka podjeżdża do góry w odpowiedzi na Johnową prostolinijność.

 - Technicznie, owszem. Czy to takie zaskakujące?

 - Właściwie nie, podejrzewałem... Znaczy, to przecież ty. Nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić... Nie, żebym próbował... Cóż. Powiedzmy, że to ogólnie dość dziwna sytuacja. Dla kogoś w twoim wieku. Naprawdę nigdy nie chciałeś?

Sherlock również przewraca się na bok, zwracając w stronę Johna i wsuwając ramię pod głowę. John czuje się jak dwunastolatka na imprezie piżamowej.

 - Bywałem ciekawy, ale nigdy na tyle, by coś z tym zrobić. Wydawało się kłopotliwe w wykonaniu. Ale zapewniam cię, że moja wiedza teoretyczna w tym temacie jest całkiem rozbudowana.

 - Domyślam się. To po prostu dziwne, że nie przyjmujesz doświadczeń innych nawet w kwestii wzorców snu, ale nie przeszkadzają ci informacje z drugiej ręki o seksie.

John uświadamia sobie co właśnie powiedział dopiero po fakcie, kiedy kolejny grzmot stawia niepokojąco znaczącą kropkę po jego słowach. Na dodatek Sherlock patrzy na niego z lekko otwartymi ustami. John nie jest pewny, czy właśnie go obraził, czy też podsunął mu do tej nieogarnionej mózgownicy bardzo, ale to bardzo zły pomysł.

 - Nieważne - rzuca szybko. - Masz przecież prawo robić... jak chcesz. Albo nie robić. Jak uważasz. Ale cieszę się, że mi to powiedziałeś. Nie chcę zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale się zastanawiałem.

 - Mogłeś po prostu zapytać mnie wcześniej, John. To nie jest coś, czego bym się wstydził.

 - Taaa. Znaczy… Jasne. W porządku. - John przewraca się z powrotem na plecy, z kołdrą podciągniętą niewygodnie pod samą brodę. Milknie kolejny grzmot, podczas gdy on zamyka oczy i próbuje zapaść w sen. Czuje, że Sherlock nadal go obserwuje i bardzo stara się o tym nie myśleć.

**Noc 22**

Nadeszła kolej Johna w kwestii koszmarów. Już kiedyś o tym śnił - przebłyski pustyni, wyjeżdżone drogi, wrzaski opatrywanych przez niego zakrwawionych żołnierzy i piskliwy krzyk umierającego dziecka.

Budzi się też jak zwykle, walcząc z kołdrą jak z wrogiem, oddychając ostro i szybko, spocony i z mimowolnymi łzami w oczach.

Sherlock tkwi oparty na łokciach, przyglądając mu się z dystansu. John patrzy na niego, z jakiegoś powodu czując się jak złapany na gorącym uczynku. A potem gwałtownie wstaje z łóżka i chwiejnie przechodzi do łazienki. Płacze bezgłośnie nad umywalką przez dobre dziesięć minut, aż przestaje czuć iluzoryczny odór spalonych ludzkich ciał, a rzeczywistość wita go przytulną bielą ich własnej londyńskiej łazienki.

Wraca do sypialni, ledwie widząc cokolwiek w ciemności, i wczołguje się z powrotem do łóżka. Sherlock nadal na niego patrzy. John próbuje zmusić go w myślach, by siedział cicho.

 - Wszystko w porządku?

Cholera.

 - Tak. W porządku. - Odwraca się na bok i zaciska dłoń na poduszce, zamykając oczy.

 - John. Czy ja... Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

To chyba najbardziej szczere pytanie, jakie Sherlock kiedykolwiek zadał, przez co trafia dokładnie tam, gdzie Johna najbardziej boli. Ten rozważa powiedzenie tego głośno i wyraźnie, ale uświadamia sobie, że Sherlock naprawdę się stara i nie ma sensu go strofować.

 - Nic mi nie jest, Sherlock. Idź spać - oznajmia wreszcie bezbarwnym głosem i czuje poruszenie materaca, kiedy Sherlock kładzie się z powrotem.

Zapadającemu w sen Johnowi wydaje się, że czuje czyjąś rękę tuż nad ramieniem, wahającą się przed dotknięciem, ale ono nie następuje, a on rano nawet tego nie pamięta.

**Noc 24**

John wstaje do łazienki o 4:30 nad ranem i wracając zastaje Sherlocka skulonego po niewłaściwej stronie łóżka, zawiniętego w obydwie kołdry jak przydługie brytyjskie burrito z bujnymi włosami. Przez chwilę zdezorientowany stoi przy łóżku, a potem wzdycha i kładzie się po stronie Sherlocka. Paroma szarpnięciami szczęśliwie odzyskuje swoją kołdrę i wreszcie z powrotem zapada w sen, celowo ignorując fakt, że łóżko jest w tym miejscu nadal przyjemnie ciepłe, a poduszka pachnie bardzo drogim szamponem.

Rankiem Sherlock wygląda na bardzo zaskoczonego, ale nic nie mówi, uderzając tylko z podekscytowaniem w klawisze laptopa.

**Noc 27**

Tuż przed zaśnięciem John uświadamia sobie, że Sherlockowe studium powinno zakończyć się za trzy dni i nie ma pojęcia, jak powinien się z tym czuć. Następnie nie wie, jak się czuć w kwestii nieświadomości jak się czuje, a Sherlock mamrocze przez sen coś o gęsi w hrabstwie Kent. Wszystko to jest tak skrajnie absurdalne, że John nie wie nawet, czy powinien się śmiać, czy płakać.

**Noc 29**

Przedostatniej nocy obaj prawie w ogóle nie śpią. Wcześniej pojawia się bowiem sprawa, przez którą kończą dzień pościgiem za chudym chłopakiem na deskorolce i oskarżeniem go o morderstwo siedemnastolatki, które wcześniej zostało uznane za samobójstwo. Wreszcie padają na łóżko grubo po piątej rano. John nawet nie zdejmuje ubrania.

Sherlock i tak budzi go o ósmej, niepokojąco rześki jak na człowieka, który spał ledwie trzy godziny, z radosną nowiną, że oto John chrapie, kiedy śpi w codziennym ubraniu i czyż to nie fascynujące, że obaj zapadli w sen tak szybko, mimo że byli tak napompowani adrenaliną po powrocie?

John po raz kolejny rozważa uduszenie go poduszką.

**Noc 30**

Ich ostatnia noc jest wyjątkowo nudna. Sherlock siedzi przed telewizorem i obraża ekran, a potem mówią sobie dobranoc i zasypiają. John przesypia całą noc, nie budząc się ani razu, nawet kiedy Sherlock mówi przez sen o nim (jedyny raz w tym miesiącu, a John to przegapia). Obaj budzą się jakieś dziesięć minut przed budzikiem i John myje w łazience zęby, kiedy rozlega się irytujący dźwięk, uciszony szybko dobrze wymierzonym ciosem Sherlocka.

Kiedy wraca wieczorem z pracy, znajduje na kuchennym stole raport.

 - To twoje wnioski? - woła w stronę salonu, skąd w odpowiedzi słyszy niewyraźne mruknięcie oznaczające "tak". - Mogę przeczytać?

 - Proszę bardzo. - Sherlock przechodzi obok drzwi, zakładając szalik.

 - A ty dokąd?

 - Do kostnicy. Molly ma kogoś, kto zabił się, spadając z dachu na ogrodową szopę. Pomyślała, że może chciałbym zobaczyć.

John nie pyta już o nic więcej. Robi sobie herbatę i zasiada w fotelu, kładąc na kolanach raport. Wydrukowany. Z grafami, wykresami kołowymi i mnóstwem przypisów. Zapewne nie zrozumie dużej części tekstu. Nauczył się już, że nawet lata medycznego wykształcenia nie są w stanie przygotować człowieka na to, jak działa mózg Sherlocka Holmesa.

_Eksperyment Dotyczący Snu, przeprowadzony między 6 października a 5 listopada 2010, S. Holmes i dr J.H. Watson_

Pochlebia mu, że Sherlock określa go tak oficjalnie w raporcie, który prawdopodobnie ujrzą tylko oczy Sherlocka oraz jego własne. Nie czyta całości, przegląda tylko zaskakująco kolorowe wykresy i większość tabelek, zawierających liczby, które dla niego są tam tylko po to, by dobrze wyglądać i kompletnie nie mają znaczenia. Jednak okazuje się, że Sherlock krótko opisał też każdą z ich wspólnie spędzonych nocy. Większość wydaje się kompletnie nudna, notatki zawierają jedynie ilość przespanych godzin i wnioski co do jakości funkcjonowania za dnia, ale kilka go zaskakuje, głównie przez prywatne przemyślenia Sherlocka z jego własnej perspektywy.

 

_Dzień 1._

_Zasnąłem około 0:15. Obaj z J. spaliśmy dosyć mocno, zapewne przez forsowne zajęcia podczas dnia. J. śpi bardzo cicho. Cztery razy w ciągu nocy sprawdziłem czy oddycha, zastanawiając się, czy nie umarł._

_Dzień 6._

_Zasnąłem około 11:55. J. najczęściej śpi skulony na lewym boku (tyłem do mnie). Przy płytkim śnie leży na plecach, z ramieniem pod głową. Ja zwykle śpię na brzuchu, z podgiętą prawą nogą. Nie wiem, jaką pozycję przyjmuję przy płytkim śnie. Powinienem zapytać J. Częściej niż zwykle śpi teraz skulony na boku, co może znaczyć, że zapada w głębszy, mocniejszy sen, kiedy nie śpi sam._

_Dzień 10._

_Zasnąłem około 0:06. Kupiłem kamerę, żeby filmować J. podczas snu. Jestem zafascynowany jego bezgłośnością połączoną z wyraźnie widocznym REM, kiedy zapada w głębokie stadium snu. Zacząłem mierzyć czas jego fazy REM, ale zapadam w sen podczas liczenia, więc jest to wyraźnie bezproduktywne. Może powinienem włączyć kamerę na całą noc i przejrzeć materiał rano._

_Dzień 13._

_Zasnąłem około 11:58. Zły sen. J. chyba nie zauważył. Najwyraźniej złe sny występują także wtedy, kiedy nie śpi się samotnie._

_Dzień 14._

_Zasnąłem około 0:35. Spałem b. dobrze. J. też. Wnioski nadal niejasne. Zaproponowałem przedłużenie studium do 30 dni. Co zaskakujące, J. się zgodził. Czuję się b. wypoczęty i dziwnie pogodzony ze światem. Nie jestem pewny, czy mi się to podoba._

_Dzień 17._

_Zasnąłem ok. 0:05. Spałem b. dobrze. J. też. Ale nie zgadza się na filmowanie. Szkoda, bo jego ruchy i miny podczas snu są nadal bardzo przydatne do badań. Pozwolił mi jednak zatrzymać już nagrany materiał, więc nie narzekam._

_Dzień 20._

_Z powodu burzy wyniki z tej nocy nie nadają się do badań. Zauważyłem jednak, że przetrwanie razem burzy wytwarza między ludźmi dziwny rodzaj więzi. J. postanowił porozmawiać na osobiste tematy. Czuję się z tym b. dobrze. Fascynujące._

Jednak najbardziej zaskakujący jest dla Johna dzień dwudziesty drugi. Nic pod nim nie ma. Żadnych danych, żadnych obserwacji, pusta strona w środku grubego raportu. John przypomina sobie nagle, że to była noc jego koszmaru. Wpatruje się w puste miejsce i dochodzi do wniosku, że Sherlock zostawił ją taką zapewne wyłącznie z jego powodu, nie chcąc ani komentować jego rozchwianego stanu, ani zapisywać jedynie suchych faktów, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. John prawie tonie pod falą zwykłej wdzięczności.

Odkłada raport z powrotem na kuchenny stół i mości się na sofie z książką, na której nie może się skupić, czekając, aż Sherlock wróci do domu. Co ten robi, przynosząc wyjątkowo niepokojącą i entuzjastycznie opowiedzianą historię o wątrobie nabitej na narzędzia ogrodowe, a John słucha ze skupieniem i uśmiechem.

**Noc -1**

John nie może zasnąć i słucha, jak Sherlock tłucze się piętro niżej przez całą noc.

**Noc -3**

John nie może zasnąć. Sherlock zaczyna grać na skrzypcach dokładnie o 3:42 nad ranem. John rozważa uduszenie go poduszką, ale wydaje się to o wiele trudniejsze, kiedy on jest w swoim łóżku, a Sherlock w salonie piętro niżej.

**Noc -7**

John od ponad tygodnia porządnie się nie wyspał, a Sherlock nie spał prawie w ogóle. Przynajmniej tak się Johnowi wydaje, bo pamięta tylko jeden poranek, kiedy zszedł na dół i znalazł swojego współlokatora śpiącego z głową na biurku, z nie jedną, a aż dwoma żółtymi karteczkami przyklejonymi do czoła. A John jest cierpliwy tylko do czasu.

Jest prawie wpół do dwunastej, kiedy gasi telewizor w środku programu, który oglądał, i wstaje z fotela.

 - Chodźmy spać - oznajmia odrobinę za głośno, by zabrzmiało to beztrosko.

Sherlock patrzy na niego ze swojego miejsca przy biurku i za laptopem, ale po chwili łapie aluzję. I uśmiecha się, tylko kącikiem ust, kiedy jego palce sprawnie wyłączają komputer.

John przebiera się w piżamę i myje zęby. Kiedy wraca do sypialni, Sherlock leży już w łóżku, obrócony na bok, i tylko czarna czupryna wystaje mu spod białej kołdry. John wyłącza światło i też kładzie się do łóżka.

Zasypia zasłuchany w skrajnie chaotyczną historię o pszczołach, opowiadaną mu przez śpiącego Sherlocka częściowo po angielsku, a częściowo po francusku. I śpi jak dziecko.


End file.
